


S.O.S.

by sisabet



Category: Farscape
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	S.O.S.

_**New Vid!!! Farscape!!!**_  
This was the vid I did for the Challenge* show at Vividcon. Eventually this vid (along with Two Words and Would) will actually *be* on the headtilt site. As soon as Dawn remembers to update. Until that day arrives - the vid will just be here.

Vid Title: S.O.S.  
Fandom: Farscape  
Songs: _Ezekiel Saw De Wheel_ by the Fisk Jubilee Singers  
and _Science of Silence_ by Richard Ashcroft

[   
~~The vid is here.~~   
](http://www.sisabet.com/farscape/SOS.zip)

ETA: No it is not. As of 8-19-09, the vid can be downloaded[ here.](http://www.sisavids.com/SOS.zip)

  
This was made at the height of my "Everything/Everyone that you have, you will one day lose" _Dead Like Me_ epiphany. I decided halfway through making it that this vid was pretty representative about what luck actually means to me and hats off to [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) for helping me figure out how to articulate that (hopefully) to people that don't live in my head. I then had to pretty much restrain myself from talking about Farscape for almost six months in LJ and from vidding the entire album _Human Conditions_ by Richard Ashcroft, for fear that everyone would immediately know it was me. Suprisingly, I was not innundated with vid ideas for the Fisk Jubilee Singers. I am expecting a rush any day now, though.

Also, this vid is the het-est het thing that ever did het. It was my attempt at misdirection. Of course, I never noticed that I was using the same title card style for this vid as I was "Two Words" - [](http://geekturnedvamp.livejournal.com/profile)[**geekturnedvamp**](http://geekturnedvamp.livejournal.com/) caught it though. For everyone that asked it [](http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurashapiro**](http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/) made this vid - aww, thanks.

*The Challenge Show is an annual show where the vid artists identity are kept secret from the audience. All vids are submitted along a pre-chosen theme - this year's theme was "Luck" -- next year's challenge theme is "Milestones" in celebration of fanvid's 30th Birthday (and mine too! Whee - 30!). I will not be making another challenge vid for next year as this was waaaaaayy to stressful for me. Like massive End of the Con stress.


End file.
